mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Downing vs. Alessandro Ferreira
The first round began. Downing blocked a high kick. Ferreira landed an inside kick. Downing blocked a high kick. Downing landed a counter right. Four thirty-five. Ferreira landed a leg kick, body kick, leg kick, got a nice double, nope Downing stood to the clinch. Four fifteen. Ferreira got another double, Downing got right back to the clinch kneeing the thigh twice. Four minutes. Three thirty-five as Downing worked a double. Ferreira stuffed it. Downing kneed the thigh there. Three thirty. Downing kneed the thigh. The commentators are biased towards Ferreira. Three fifteen as Downing kneed the thigh. Downing worked a double and got it to guard. Three minutes. Downing landed a good left. Two thirty-five. Ferreira rolled for a heelhook quickly, wow. Downing stood out. Ferreira took a big breath. Two fifteen. Downing wasn't breaking eye contact. Ferreira landed a right, and another and a straight left. Ferreira landed a right. Two minutes. Downing landed a leg kick. Ferreira landed an inside kick and a leg kick. They clinched and broke there. Downing kneed the groin on the break, a moment was taken with one thirty-five. They continued touching gloves. Downing landed a jab there. Ferreira landed a spinning back kick to the body, ate a jump knee there, Ferreira worked a single. Downing stuffed it to the clinch kneeing the body. Ferreira's mouth was open. His nose was bleeding. They broke. Downing jabbed the body. Downing landed a jump knee to the body and a jab. He dodged a spinning back elbow. Round one ended, 10-9 Downing haha. The second round began. Downing landed a right, ate a leg kick, they clinched. Four thirty. "Knee!" Four fifteen. Downing kneed the thigh twice there. Four minutes. Is that Shane from The Walking Dead ringside? Ferreira stuffed a single. Downing kneed the leg. Three thirty. They broke as Downing landed a right hook. Ferreira's nose bled bad now. Three fifteen remaining. Downing landed a jab. Three minutes. Ferreira landed a counter right and another, a big one. A nice left hook. and a right and another! Another right and he ate a jab. Ferreira stuffed a double to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Ferreira kneed the thigh. Downing worked a double. Ferreira landed three or four left elbows. Downing got a double to the butterflies there with two minutes. Ferreira hit his head on the fence on the way down there a bit. One thirty-five. Ferreira rolled for a heelhook. One fifteen. Downing held the cage defending. One minute as they broke away. Ferreira was tired, he ate a left jab. Ferreira landed a left hook and another. Thirty-five left. Ferreira landed an inside kick and ate a counter right. Downing landed a jab and ate a counter right. Downing landed a right and they clinched. Fifteen. The second round ended, 10-9 Downing but closer. The third round began. Ferreira landed a right. Four thirty-five with another and another. Ferreira landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Ferreira landed a counter left hook and another. Four minutes. Ferreira landed a pair of left hooks. A hard leg kick. Downing replied. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen as Downing landed a right. Downing stuffed a double to the clinch. Three minutes. Downing worked a single. Ferreira stuffed it with two thirty-five left. Downing kneed the thigh twice. The ref broke them up, hmm. Two fifteen as Downing landed a left hook. And another. Ferreira landed a left hook and a right, stuffed a double to the clinch with two minutes. Downing kneed the thigh. One thirty-five. Downing worked a double. Ferreira stuffed it with one fifteen. Ferreira worked a single. Downing stuffed it. One minute left. Ferreira jumped guard. Thirty-five. Ferreira rolled for a triangle or something. Downing passed to half-guard, backed off but nope stood over him with fifteen. Downing landed two rights. Ferreira stood. The third round ended, 10-9 Downing. 30-27 Downing but that's a deceptive score, good fight. Downing UD, no scores given, they hugged.